


Ton sourire

by Melie



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Relationship(s), Romance, Smile
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-27
Updated: 2004-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vieille ficlette Hiwatari/Daisuke, sans doute OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ton sourire

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi

Tu me souris.

Je t'aime.

Tu ris, maintenant.

Je t'aime.

Tu dis une parole de trop. Tu t'en rends compte et rougis. Mais personne ne l'a remarqué.

Que moi.

Parce que je ne te quitte pas des yeux.

Tu es distrait, maintenant. Ton regard se perd vers la fenêtre. Ton esprit erre. Quelque part...

Peut-être est-ce ce voleur fantôme qui te parle, au fond de toi-même. Peut-être es-tu simplement rêveur. A quoi? A qui?

Saéhara te donne une tape sur la tête. Tu bronches à peine. Le journaliste repart dans un de ses exposés sur Dark. Toutes les filles l'écoutent.

Mais pas elle. Pas celle-là. Pas celle que tu aimes.

C'est sans doute à elle que tu penses.

Tu tournes la tête, soudainement. On dirait que tu cherches quelque chose. Quelqu'un.  
Est-ce que tes yeux vont croiser les miens?

Je l'espère.

Oui.

Oui, tes yeux croisent les miens.

Vas-tu... puis-je espérer que tu vas me sourire? Oui.

Oui, tu me souris.

Et moi... aussi, un peu, je te rends ton sourire, pas trop je veux en garder une part, une petite part, pour moi tout seul. Je ne saurais pas, de toute façon, sourire comme tu le fais, d'une manière aussi chaleureuse.

Tes joues semblent se colorer. Mais non, je rêve, ce doit être un effet du soleil.

Oui, c'était cela. Car maintenant c'est elle que tu regardes.

Oui, j'ai rêvé.

Chacun rejoint sa place. Toi, tu ne bouges pas, tu ne l'as pas quittée. Moi non plus. Elle, si.

Tes yeux la suivent alors qu'elle se dirige vers le fond de la salle. Pas loin de ma table.

Mon cœur se serre.

Ton regard croise encore le mien.

Puis tu te retournes très vivement.

Je te fais peut-être peur. Pourtant, tu sais, tu dois savoir, que je ne te menacerai jamais, jamais toi. Jamais.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime!

No, je ne l'ai pas crié. Mes pensées ne se sont pas exprimées oralement à mon insu. Pourtant, tu viens juste de te retourner.

Est-ce vers moi que tu as regardé?

Trop tard. Tes yeux sont de nouveau rivés sur le professeur.

Je suis interrogé. Je me lève et vais au tableau faire la démonstration.

Vas-tu me regarder seulement?

Non. Tu es penché sur ton cahier.  
Je finis l'exercice et rejoins ma place...

Je t'ai vu! Tu me regardais!

Et tu souriais...

Je t'aime.

J'aime ton sourire.

Je t'aime.

Le sais-tu... le sais-tu?

Non, tu ne le sais pas. Parce que ce n'est pas réciproque. Ce ne peut pas l'être. Tu aimes une fille.  
C'est elle que tu aimes. Elle. L'aînée des Harada. Et si elle ne t'aime plus, si c'est finit entre vous, comme il paraît, tu l'aimes encore, je sais...

Je n'ai aucune chance, de toute façon.

Mais... mais je t'aime.

Fin des cours.

Je me lève, je range mes affaires.

Quelqu'un dit mon nom.

Toi. Tu viens de dire mon nom. C'était toi, je suis certain que c'était toi... je relève la tête. Oui, c'était toi.

Ton sourire...

Que veux-tu? Qu'attends-tu? Pourquoi rougis-tu?

Rien, tu ne dis rien. Tu t'es contenté de dire mon nom. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

Ton sourire... je l'aime, je t'aime.

Je passe devant toi et sors de la salle. Tu me suis. Tu me suis encore dehors. Je continues de marcher comme si de rien n'était... tu me suis toujours.

Pourquoi?

Je n'en peux plus.

Il faut...

Je me retourne...

Ton sourire. J'aime ton sourire. Je t'aime...

Trop tard. Trop tard. Trop tard.

Je l'ai fait.

Je recules, je recules brusquement.

Trop tard. Trop tard. Trop tard.  
C'est terminé. Trop tard. Je t'ai embrassé. Il est trop tard maintenant. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Je viens de t'embrasser.

Ton sourire... tu me souris encore, tu me souris toujours, ce sourire est pour moi, à moi...

Je t'aime.

Et c'est pour moi que tu souris aujourd'hui.

Maintenant, je sais. Tu m'aimes aussi.

Et c'est pour moi que tu souris aujourd'hui.


End file.
